You Better Go Now
by mysticvysgiyi
Summary: Fluff. Bella and Edward explore their relationship and the back seat of a silver Volvo. Pre-Breaking Dawn. See Second AN!


AN/So I thought I would add this into what was supposed to be an upcoming sequel to my story Mine

AN/So I thought I would add this into what was supposed to be an upcoming sequel to my story Mine. Unfortunately the months keep rolling by and I'm not anywhere near posting that. So…instead I have this for you. Inspired by one of my favorite songs "You Better Go Now" by Billie Holiday Here's a link of her singing the song live: www.last.fm/music/Billie+Holiday/You+Better+Go+Now Although I like the CD version better :smiles sheepishly: But it's still good, and you might want to play it while you're reading. Or at least when the lyrics start anyway. Anyway, check this out and enjoy. READ BOTTOM AN!!

His hands were rough against my skin, creating delicious friction as they moved up and down my sides, my legs, the back of my thighs; everywhere. Their icy touch contrasted to the heat of my skin as I felt his lips gently suck the skin of my neck. His hair was silky beneath my fingers. His mouth was molded to mine, doing delicious things; things that had been so off limits before. This was better than any fantasy. Better than any imagination, because it was real, and he was here. And for a little while we could be like this.

I know that at any moment, Edward will pull away. His hands will leave my body. His mouth will close and there will be distance between us. And as much as it hurts it'll be ok. Because I'll see his swollen lips, his panting breaths, his deep green eyes darkened with lust, and I'll know that pulling away will be the last thing he wants.

So, for now, it's ok. We'll wait. And I'll enjoy every sigh and moan I can coax from that glorious mouth of his. Treasure it now.

It doesn't end. He Isn't pulling away. His hands are under my shirt and he's doing miraculous things with his hands. Things that no person on earth should ever be able to do. He does them anyway, and I can hear myself thanking all gods in heaven. I hear his low chuckle and can feel his smug smile. I buck into his denim clad jeans as he gently bites on the sensitized nipple and hear him groan against me, going still. His hold tightens. I move against him again, and he wastes no time in finding my mouth again and we begin to grind against each other.

The seat squeaks as he lowers me so that my back rests against the soft leather of the backseat. I'm suddenly grateful for the posh interior of his beloved Volvo. His mouth is back to doing dangerous things against my skin. My hands are roaming now; loving every inch of him I can find. I want him. I don't want to wait. And judging by the hard feel of him in his jeans, he doesn't either. His hand skims the waist band of my jeans and I feel my heart pound in excitement. He's not going to stop. And I don't want him to.

The song suddenly changes. I can feel the vibrations from the car's stereo in my back and Billie's voice croons out the lyrics. I feel jolted as I process them. I feel turmoil as I feel his hand ghost along my waistband again.

"_You better go now _

_Because I like you much, too much_

"_You have a way with you_

_You ought to know now_

_Just why I like you very much_

_The night was gay with you"_

It's so easy.

"_There's the moon above_

_And it gives my heart a lot of swing_

_In your eyes there's love_

_And the way I feel about it must be spring"_

We could do this.

"_I want you so now_

_You have lips I love to touch"_

We _are_ doing this.

"_You better go now_

_You better go, because_

_I like you much, too much"_

I want this.

"_There's the moon above_

_And it gives my heart a lot of swing"_

_He_ wants this.

"_In your eyes there's love_

_And the way I feel it must be spring"_

Strains drift through the car and I know I have to stop.

"_I want you so now_

_You have lips I love to touch_

_You better go now_

_You better go, because_

_I like you much, too much"_

Because even though he'd probably never regret it, Edward probably would wish things had been different. Romantic and not just in the back seat of his Volvo after Prom. Edward wants to wait until things are right between us, until we're both sure. When we love each other. Not just because our hormones are going haywire.

I enclose both of his hands in mine, my kisses become softer; less intense. Edward's reluctant to stop. He looks at me slightly upset and panicked. What's wrong, he asks. Nothings wrong, I tell him, but if we're not careful things will get too intense. Is that bad he asks. I hug him to me, feeling my bare chest against his. Never, I tell him. I'll always want you, and I want to do this. But…we're waiting. I was waiting, he points out. We don't have to wait anymore. I know you don't want to.

I refuse to let him go as he tries to pull away. No, I answer. _We're_ waiting. This is important to you. It's important to me. We'll wait for when we're ready. I feel him go limp against me.

I cuddle him to me, like that in the dark, his fingers playing with mine, his head resting against my bare chest. The last strains of Bille's song drift through the car and I smile softly to myself. Because I know that when things, finally happen, it'll be perfect. Because everything with Edward's perfect. And we'll be together. Always. The wedding's only a few months away anyway. I can wait.

"_You better go, because_

_I like you much, too much."_

AN/ ok, so yeah, Human Bella and Edward. Prom night, weddings. Lots of fluff. But what if I did one where Edward was still a vampire? That was my original intention with this song, I thought it really was like the essence of Edward waiting. So when I finished it I thought to myself, self, you should do this where Edward is a vampire. So if you're nice, and review to let me know you want it, I'll write and post again. And I mght even do it in Edwards Point of View since I seem to write his so much better than Bella's. So, review. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. : )


End file.
